Marvel: Centuries
by BTS-Loki-AngelKiss
Summary: Daesteny is an avenger but things get complicated when love drama and crime intersect. Things get even more messy when worlds collide!
1. Chapter One

Chapter 1

Years ago I was stolen from my parents when i exhibited something that was not really truly a normal person thing. I mean, I'll cut to the chase...I'm a super. I have powers unlike normal people, which makes me different than the others at school. But then I'm getting ahead of myself...my name is Daesteny MourningStar and I am seventeen years old. I have psychic powers not unsimilir to jedi powers like in those really good Star Wars movies I like to watch. Rey is such an inspiration to girls everywhere tbh.

I had been living in a goverment base where they kept other secret super powered people and helped us control our powers better but mine where still a nusance and hard to get a control on. Anyway I didn't live there anymore, not since the avengers essenbeled and got a base. that's right little old me is an aveneger too even tho sometimes my powers don't work how they should.

Anyway I woke up that day wearing my darryl dixon pajama pants and a ravenclaw hoodie I liked to sleep in because it was big and cozy. I changed out of that and put on a holographic silver one piece futuristic fabric catsuit type thing that had a high collar that stood up on its own kinda lik Dracula's cape but without the cape part lol, with a white utily belt and shiny purple thigh high boots. My long purple and blue ombré hair reached down to my lower back in silky straight tresses. I glanced at myself in the mirrror and put on a light foundation on my pale skin which somehow exetuatid my freckles on my sunkissed face. I put on silver sparkle eyeshadow and black wingstip eyeliner, some holographic shiny highlighter from MAC and some light purpleish blue shimmery lipgloss. I headed out of my room for the day.

At breakfast Tony was cooking eggs on the stove while Steve put butter on his waffles. Black widow was sick so she stayed in bed n wasn't there. Bruce and Thor were debating over something on the news about politics or something when I sat down and poured myself a glass of oj. "Good morning sunshine, how'd you sleep?" Tony asked putting down a plate of waffles in front of me for me to eat that he had cookied for me. Thor smirked "Probably better than me." He winked to me. He had caught me the night before awake when everyone else was asleep. I was crying thinking about my family and home life. I was missing out on being a normal person, instead I was here out saving the world and stuff. I liked it don't get me wrong I want to help but sometimes it takes a tole on you and he had caught me crying. He understands what it's like because that's how it is for him with his world when he's here at work with the avengers, he missed his home life too. I never asked him because I don't like to pry but he would tell me things about his past, it sounded like a nice place Askgard.

"I slept well." I said buttering my pancakes non challengingly. Tony smiles a little then turned back to his cooking and Thor looked to me knowingly but understandingly. He went back to his dish too. Steve poured me a vintage tea cup of coffee. It was white China with purple and blue flower details on it and a silver rim with a baroque style handle. It was a cherished erlume of mine from my grandmother back when I lived with her before I was taken away. I smiled and thanks him, letting him know that he really didn't have to do that but he gave me that chilverous grin and said "It's the least I can do for you, you contibute so much to the team afterall. I smiled blushingly and nodded to him politcially. "Here is some sugar and cremer Daesteny." Bruce handed me rolling his eyes at Steve. Something told me the two of them where hiding something, like they were talking behind my back or something like that.

Suddenly SMASH! A glass plate of breakfast croussants shattered all over the kitchen floor! I gasped and looked over at Tony who had dropped it. He looked like he had seen a ghost. I followed his eyesighht to the televison screen playing the news when I saw it. New York experiences bizarre glowing lights, 5 Spider-Mans where seen in the city briefely last night.

My purple eyes opened big and my eyelashes twinkled slightly in the sunlight. "Tony, isn't that your spider kid?" Bruce asked. My head shot to look to Tony again concernidly as clear distress showed on his face clearly as he observed the tv.

Thanks so much for reading!! I'm a big fan of marvel and dc so expect some fun crossovers eventually! I'm toying with this idea of mixing in some other fandoms too like supernatural or other ones kinda like uniting the franches together into one universe ya know? Oh and shout out to my friends BuckysButterflyBelle, HarleyQ-Granger, NevillesLongBottoms, and tacobellbabe for helping me with inspiration and info on the canon! I'm still kinda new to this fandom but I'm falling in love and learning fast so bare with me threw my artistic process! Please leave me some comments and let me know what you think and what u like please!Updates to come!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So there we were in New York City. We were in one of TOny's military grade air glider planes it was big and black with a big white avengers A signnia on it. I was co piloting the craft with BUcky and Thor was behind me resting his arms on the back of my chair. I giggled at him and called him a dork. "Nah uh you are the dork here I'm afraid purple hair girl." he chuckled back at me teasingly but harmlessly. I could tell Bruce was rolling his eyes at us. "Can we listen to some music?" Stebe asked. I nodded "Yeh it's awfuly quite in here." I squeeked. Bucky nodded and connected his phone to the blu tooth system. Over the speakers Likey by Twice started to play louadly. I danced a little in my seat to the upbeat song. It was one of my favorites so i smiled wildly. EVen Thor begrudgingly liked it. Bucky looked to Steve with a look on his face showing that he only had the song on his phone because he knew i loved it so much. But the truth was that he did like it too because his sweet sensitive side liked how kawaii and adorable it is. I just kept dancing in my seat to the song as we felw over the city.

Anyway we eventually got to peter parkers house. Aunt May was out at work so she wasn't there but Peter was already in his spider-man suit. He looked so cute in his good one the avengers gave him. He climbed on board the plane. "I was wondering when you guys where gonna pick me up!" he laughed. Tony dashed to him and embraced him in a warm and powerful hug. "DOn't do that to me kid." Tony whispered. "DO what?" Peter asked. "Scare me like that again. I thought something horrible had happened" Tony sighed. I watched them with sparkling purple eyes. I was touched by how sentimental the moment was. "Oh the lights you mean?" Parker stuttered. "The five other Spider=Mans I mean!" Tony corrected. "Oh that...yea it was weird. There were five other me peoples that were here and gone again in a flash. It was some kind of tare in the space time continuom but its all fixed now because of Miles. Its kinda a cool story how that all happened." Spiderman elaborated

"ANyway" Tony walked away and over to the button controls "Thats not why we are here. Parker theres a meeting the avengers have been called to. which means you too kid." Tony explained. Spider-Man smiled under his mask feeling proud to be included. Meanwhile me and Bucky began take off as I am the Best by 2NE1 came on the speakers next.

"Meating?" I blinked to Bucky under my breath so Tony and the others wouldn't heare. "Yup it sounds boring to me but Steve says we gotta go so..." I nodded delicatly.

Please please please leave comments and reviws guys it means so much to me to read them 3 I want to know what I can improv and how I am doin! Buckluv!


	3. Chapter 3

SPecial thanks to my bffs StrangerThingsForever tacobellbabe HarleyQ_Granger and salfromimpracticaljokers for helping me with insperations for this chap!

CHapter 3

"Now your probably wondering why I called you all here today. Well it's to discuss some very important business. Some may say world changing. But first things fiist. Stark what's the 411 on that spider-man thing in nyc?" A black guy with an eyepatch anunsiated with serious vinegar. Tony began explaining about the spider-verse and Miles and stuff. Peter Parker discussed it too. Meanwhile I and Dr Strange were talking. "There's rumors that Thanos has collected a stone. I say that we bring this issu to the top of our priorities." Dr. Strange whispered to me. I looked to him with questioning eyebrows when Thor interuupted. "Thanos can suck my dick!" THor exclamedd. "Who is Thanos?" I asked but then everyonne looked at me like I was from mars.

"What?" I blinked. "He's only our archnemisis that's all" Bruce rolled his eyes. "we Have an archnemisis?" I gasped. I had thought I had seen all of the dastersdly villins that we fought. "To be fair we have many." THor spoke moving his arm to rest on the back of my chair. I looked to him blue eyes that seemed to glissen like anime eyes in the meeting room light. "Uh hey guys? Earth to the avenegers? Hello?" Tony called from down the table pulling our attention back to him. "We've got a pretty big. I'd say it was big. announcement to make. Uh we have a new avenger joining the team. Two actually." TOny explained to the table of superheros.

"New avengers? WHo?" Steve asked consernedly. Just then the doors opened and into the meating room stepped a tall dark cloaked figure. he was tall and covered in muscle and shadow. behind him stepped in a slighly shorter and barely younger man with raven black hair and a black mask. "Guys I want you to welcome to the team...Batman and Robin!" Tony smiled holding an arm out like he was presenting them to us. I stood up "Welcome to the team!" I chirped like an anime girl and held out my hand for them to shake. Batman narrowed his eyes at me which sent a shiveer through me. Robin stepped up to me his hair was messy and covering his eyes a little bit in a hot way. "Ashantay!" he laughed as he took my hand and instead of shaking it he bent down and kissed it like a gentleman. I giggled. "Ive never seen a pretty avenger before" he blushed. I blushed too. "That's enough of that." Thor THe King of Asshgurd grumbled standing up behind me but then Batman stepped up to me. "Shouldn't this one be out of the room for this?" he asked kinda rudely. "What?" I questioned shocked. "Uh ya right. Daesteny I need a word with you out in the hall for a sec." TOny spoke.

I huffed but Tony wrapped his arm around me and pulled me out into the hallway. "What the fucc Tony? who is this batbrain guy and why doesn't hhe want me in the room?" I questioned growing enranged. "Calm down there toots don't you trust me?" Tony asked his eyes piercing into my own with an intensity that made my face glow warm. "I mean...I mean...You know that I do TOny. I just don't like getting bossed around like that!" I defended innocently as my eyes shined dewy in the light of the hallway lights. "Yeh he is kinda rude but he means well. I mean its for your own good that I do this." Tony spoke with watered eyes. I felt like I was going to tremble because something in my veins knows what he was about to say to me in that hallways. "You are off the team on this case." Tony blinked trying to keep his composer. "What? WHAT?" I cried. "You can't do that! No way this isn't fair!" "I am sorry Daesteny but I wouldn't do this unless if was for your own good. I just...We can't loose you from the team so sometimes not every mission is for every avenger." Tony tied to explain but it was no use. I was deviated. Tottaly and unquivickally destimated. I ran away trying to hide my tears as they flew off my face in the wind like glisttering crystals. Tony's head hung down in defeet before he went back into the meating room.

I ran to my room again and jumped onto my bed in tears hiding my face in the pollows and sobbed. "This isn't fair!" I cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I sobbed on my bed alone in my room as the other avengers where in the meating. My bed was big and covered in white baby blue and pastel purple fuzzy bedding. My whole room was very homey as I tried to make it feel like a normal teenage bedroom because I was so abnormal and couldn't have that nroaml life I tried to make my bedroom like how it should have been if I wasn't cursed to be a superhero. Anyway a knock came on my door.

knock knock knock!

I looked to the door and whipped some tears away. "Who is it?" I asked. "BUcky." Bucky's strong voice boomed quietly from behind the purple door. I jumped from the bed and walked sadly over to the door. Depression shined on my face even tho I tried to hide it. "What do you want?" I asked through the door. "Just wanna talk. Are you okay?" Bucky asked. I sighed and opened the door and looked up at him. His eyes were nearly hidden under his thick eyeliner and long dark hair that hung in his face. "Well are you okay?" Bucky asked now looking at me with very carering eyes. "I'm just fustrated is all." I asnwered. I looked down and blinked slowly it was difficult to hide my true feelings from Bucky when I was so depressed. Bucky gentley held my chin in his hand and made me look up at him gentley. "Don't feel bad ok? they don't let me in most of those meatings either." He smiled and then kissed me on the lips. My eyes flew open at the sudden kiss but then I collasped into him and kissed him back. We moved into my room and closed the door behind us. Kissing he started to feel me up on my back and even my butt a little bit. Bucky started taking off my clothes and I took his off too and we were fully exposed to eachther. He crawled ontop of me on the bed and we did it. He pushed his manlyness into my girl stuff and it was great. I moaned louder and louder and he smiled down at me enjoying it too. "This is my first time with a girl." He said in between hupping me. I blushed "Really?" I asked. "Yeh I'm so lucky it is with you Daesteny." Bucky chimmed then continued humming harsher and harsher. I thought I was going to scream as I orgasmed and he cummed into me.

"Oh Daestheny that was incredible!" Bucky sighed as he rolled beside me in the bed. My chest heaved up and down from my breathng. "I think...I think I love you Daesteny. I think I'm in love with you forever." Bucky looked deeply into mine eyes as I lay there still tired from the sex. "Oh Bucky I-" I was inturrupted by a knock on my door.

knock knock knock!

We both jumped up. I raised my finger over my lips to signal to Bucky to shush. "Who is it?" I asked. "It's Thor...Daesteny we need to talk." Thor demanded gentlemanly. I looked to Bucky who was still naked and I too was totally butt naked. What was I to do?


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so um guyz it would be super nice if you could leave me some reviewss and comets and stuff. It just kinda makes me not wanna continue posting if no one even reads this. I put my heart and sole into it so I dunno it just makes me kinda sad. ANywy thanks to my amazing bffs forever who talk about this at lunch with me and help me plan amazing DRAMA for coming chaps! 3

CHapter 5

THor was at my door and me and Bucky were still butt naked in bed. I jumped out of my bed and put on a cozy purple robe with blue hearts stitched on the back of it totally custom and adorable. There were also sparkles inthe purple plushy teddy bear fabric of the robe too. "You have to get out of here." I said to Bucky. "But why? Just tell him to come back later we're busy!" Bucky said back. "No you don't understand. He won't handlle this well. He can't know at least not yet. BUcky I really really like you but Im not realy ready for this kind of commitment yet." I explained. "It is ok I respect that and I respect you. I love you fully and I will give you all the time you need. I cherish you my sweatie love." Bucky smiled quietly with very sweet angelic eyes to me. I kissed him on the cheek but he pulled me into a kiss on the lips. I liked it. "Daesteny?" Thor called again. I pulled from the lip lock Bucky had me in and grinned to him as I crawled out of the bed with my robe on. I walked up to the door and reached for the door knob. I turned around and looked to Bucky who was now totally GONE! My eyes got big. "Where are you?" I whispered in a hushed yell. "In here!" Bucky answered back from in an airduct he had climmed into. "Why are you in there?" I asked. "Do you got any better ideas?" Bucky answered.

"Is everything ok in there Daesteny?" Thor said through the door. I turned back to the door and opened it looking up at the tall strong blonde god. "Hey." I greated. "Daesteny we need to talk." Thor said. "Oh you don't have any more meatings to partake in behind my back do you?" I huffed crossing my arms. "What? No it's not like that." Thor said. "Why don't you go hang out with your new bat friends and leave me out of more stuff." I pouted irritated at their behaviors. "You know that I didn't like it anymore than you did when Tony made you leave the room. Be mad at him not me. Besides I have information for you. Can we talk privitley?" Thor said. I crossed my arms and shook my head. "I can't let you in my room right now it's a mess." I lied. "Daesteny come on. THis is serious." Thor pleaded and pushed in the door and stepped into my room. I stood to the side it was useless to try to stop him. "I have information from that meating that I am not supposed to share with you but I think that it is detrimental that you know the truth. But first we have to talk about something else." Thor expelled.

"WHat?" I asked. "Last night." Thor spoke. I got silent. "I don't really want to talk about this right now. I wanted to talk about it when we were both in a happier place mentally..." I explaned. "Daesteny the way you made me feel last night. Words cannot dascribe. I'm fucking in love with you! THere I said it. I want to be with you always. I can't stop thikking about you. Your body your eyes your beautiful face. I fucking love you and I must have you!" Thor confessed. I held my hand over my heart as the emotions poured out of me. I knew it. I knew he had fallen in love with me. "I need to have sex with you again to show you how much I fucking love you Daesteny! Right now!" Thor roared taking me in his arms and pulling off my robe like an animal exposing my naked body to his wonderous blue eyes as they took in my naked vision. I could feel his arrection through his super suite and knew that he planned to sex me hard. I was overwhelmed but mad with love and gave into the sinsation. I kissed him but he shoved his tonge into my mouth and frenched me real rough but nice! SUddenly BAM!

Me and THor spun our heads to the sound when we saw Bucky completley naked and on the floor. He fell out of the airducts and was now exposed to the room. "Bucky?!" Thor shouted instantly pushing me behind him to block my nakedness from Bucky's sight. THor pointed a strong finger at Bucky with a scolding look of anger on his face. "YOU FUCKING PERVERT! YOU WERE SPYING ON DAESTENY!" Thor screamed. "No it's not what you think!" I pleaded to Thor and Bucky scrambled to get up and cover his nakedness. "I understand perfectly. Daesteny you are too kind. This man is a monster!" THor ranted and covered my nakedness in my robe again before calling in Steve and Tony and Bruce and and Vision. THey all came into my room and grabbed a hold of Bucky. "I am so sorry Daesteny! We won't allow this perv to do this to you ever again!" said as he levitated Bucky in the air and froze his body in place so he couldn't move. They all took him away. "No wait!" I cried to Tony. "Where are you taking him?" I pleaded. "No where of your concern." Tony answered resting his hand on my shoulder. "Thor is right you are too kind. Guys like Bucky don't deserve that sort of kindness. WHat if he raped you? No we can't let that happen. Not to you. He's getting locked up." Tony explened. I cried furstrated with the whole thing and threw myself on my bed and sobbed until I fell asleep.


End file.
